Maybe I Need You
by fixingtoshine
Summary: Ron really is a prick, thought Draco bitterly.
1. Because It's More Fun Against A Wall

**Author Note: So this is going to be a multi chap fic. Just a warning, I do tend to be a slow updater, about 1 or 2 times a month. I'll of course always try to be faster than that, but so far this has been one schoolyard bully of a year.**

"I know you like it Hermione."

She could only nod as he pressed more firmly against her. Her body was wedged between him and the wall, and her shirt was on the floor, the buttons scattered everywhere. The pinstripe skirt she wore to work was bunched up at her thighs, his pants at his ankles, his tip was poised and ready to enter.

"Draco, should we really be doing this in the office?"

"Do you want me to stop?" His trademark smirk was in place as he watched her reaction, the tip of his cock just barely sliding in.

"No, no, don't st—"

That was when the alarm went off, waking Draco up with a start.

Every night for the past month, ever since she started working in his department, it was the same dream. He got up, looking down at his erection with mild annoyance. It wasn't that he hated her, or even mildly disliked her anymore. In fact, she was a fantastic coworker, always on time, always working hard.

But now he could barely look at her without getting hard, or at least getting red in the face. So he avoided her.

... ... ... ... ...

He had just sat down in his office when she came storming in. "What have I done to you Draco?"

His face was a carefully composed mask, always lacking emotion. But inside he was screaming, thinking she must know what she was doing to him. "I've no clue what you're shouting about Ms. Granger, please shut the door on your way out."

She slammed the door shut, but stayed inside of the office. "It's Mrs. Weasley, as you very well know. And I demand to know why you've been treating me with such disdain. These are no longer dark days, or had you forgotten?"

At that point, she had her hand pressed to his desk, and she was leaning forward, her heavy breathing causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. He long to reach over, just to unbutton a little bit, to get just a hint of what was underneath. But he fought that urge, as well as the one to stare.

"Yes, I am aware Ms. Grang—"

"Mrs. Weasley, why are you having such a hard time with that?"

"Because you deserve better." He said this softly, under his breath. Truthfully, he didn't mean to let that slip, but she made him kind of crazy.

She stood back, shocked by his statement. Instead of responding, she chose to walk out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"What did I just do?" The blonde man said to himself. His head was buried into his hands, he felt awful about saying it. Not to say that he didn't think it, but it didn't need to be said aloud, and especially actually to her.

Finally, he decided to make his way over to her office, he owed her an apology. As he approached the closed door of her office, he could hear a bit of yelling. Honestly, it surprised him, she was always the most professional person there. Suddenly Ron came bursting out, red in the face and clearly in a flurry.

The ginger turned, saw Draco, and looked nearly murderous, but stormed off without a word. Draco looked into the office and saw Hermione in a flurry of paper and tears. "Are you alright?" He asked, closing the door and pulling down the shade. She deserved to cry without an audience.

"Great, just what I need. What are you even doing in here Malfoy?" He winced at the sound of his last name coming from her mouth, she hadn't used it in years.

"Well I came to apologize, "he approached her slowly, fighting off the odd sensation to comfort her, "I was way out of line back there."

"Yes, you bloody well were." She nearly shouted at him, but clearly remembered that she was at work, and caught herself. "But you also weren't wrong." Her voice was slightly calmer with that last statement.

"What happened?" By now, Draco was standing right beside her, towering over her.

"He cheated on me. Pansy came into my office, informing me of the affair. So I of course called him, and he came in. There was just a lot of shouting, and in the end he couldn't deny it. And now here I am, stuck in my office, crying in front of someone that hates me, and Merlin only knows why you do."

"I don't hate you Hermione." He rested on his knees before her, pressing his hands to the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. "He is an idiot, and you deserve so much better. Hermione Granger, you are the brightest witch in all of ever, not just our age. And why you would ever settled for a halfwit like him, I'll never understand it. But you, you are magnificent, and don't ever think otherwise."

"Why are you being do nice to me Draco? All you ever do is avoid me."

"Because every time I look at you, I just, I get the urge to…"

Draco trailed off, not wanting to finish this sentence, knowing that it would most likely lead to her yelling at him.

"Tell me."

He shook his head slightly, and with his palms still covering her cheeks, he pressed his lips gently to hers. But in only a moment, he was back on his feet and heading for the door. "I'm sorry Hermione, again, I was out of line." And with that, he shut the door and headed back to his office.

It was going to be a very long day.

... ... ... ... ...

Draco wandered around his apartment, wearing a pair of sweats and an old shirt. His apartment was large, and uncluttered, perfect for him. The kitchen was fully stocked, and he was pulling open a cupboard, trying to find something to eat, when he heard a knock at the door.

Assuming it was just the post for the day, he didn't bother to change. But of course, it was Hermione. Luckily dressed down, but still looking a lot nicer than he was at the moment.

"Can I come in?" She asked, after a few moments of him just staring at her.

"Oh right, of course!" Draco stood aside, gesturing her in. He was a bit embarrassed by his clothing, he prided himself on always looking sharp.

"Look Draco, I just felt that we needed to talk about what happened today."

"Right, or we could just forget it. I shouldn't have done it—"

"Then why did you do it?"

He hesitated, of course he could tell her the truth. But what was the truth? That he had been having dreams of fucking her against a wall, yeah that would go over well.

"Well?"

"Please Hermione, let us just drop it. I don't want to tell you a lie, but you wouldn't like the truth."

"Oh Merlin Draco, really? Just spit it out."

"I can't stop dreaming of pressing you up against a wall and fucking your brains out. Happy now?"

She started at him, looking shocked, and he stared back, and looking just as equally shocked.

As she made her way toward him, he was certain she was going to slap him. But no, her hand did meet his cheek, but it was gentle. Then, her lips were meeting with his, and he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Her lips were so soft, like kissing rose petals. But logically, he knew it was wrong, and she was just doing this to get back at Ron. So he pulled back, no matter how hard it was to leave those lips.

"Wh-what's wrong?" The hurt look on her face had him feeling awful.

"Nothing Hermione, but I don't want to be used as your revenge. I really like you, and I'll not settle for being a rebound."

"When did you become the logical one?"

Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You go home, see what happens, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Draco."

He watched her walk out the door, fighting the urge to grab her, pull her back in to relive his dreams. But he shook his head, and did the responsible thing. If he was going to have her, it would be a fair fight, not taking advantage when she was down.

Ron would go down in flames, and Draco would be glad to be the cause.

**A/N: Please review, it leave happy in my heart! Also, I know almost exactly where I want this to go, and I don't expect it'll be very long at all. Maybe 5-10 chapters, depending on how I get it going. So please, please, please, favourite, follow, and review, I will give you sweet kisses if you do!**


	2. A New Home

**Author Note: Wooooo, second chapter up already. Unheard of! But I was stuck waiting in the doctor's office for so long, and what was the better option than to write! Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for all of the favourites and follows!**

"Ron, this is not open for discussion."

"Really, the ending of our marriage isn't something we should talk about?"

"No, you cheated on me, end of."

"Hermione, it was a mistake. I made a mistake and I am so sorry."

"Be as sorry as you want Ron, but it won't undo it. Now I have to go, I'm going to be late for work."

"Fine, I'll see you later. You can't avoid this forever."

Hermione left, dreading having to come back to their cramped apartment. Knowing there was just no place to hide from him. Unless of course, there was another option.

...

Draco walked into his office, surprised to find a gorgeous brunette sitting at his desk.

"Can I help you Hermione?"

"Yes, I need a place to stay."

"You need a what now?"

"A place to stay." She said slowly.

"Why don't you stay with a friend, or at a hotel?"

"I'm asking you Draco, as a friend. Please let me stay the night."

"Why me?"

"Because he'll never think to look for me at your flat."

"Fine, I have a spare bedroom anyway."

Quickly, she got herself up and pulled him into a hug, "thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!"

Draco smiled, loving how she felt wrapped around him, but he soon realized that if he didn't pull away, there would be an uncomfortable problem.

"Will that be all?" He asked, pulling away to sit safely in his desk.

"Yes, thank you Draco. Do you think I could have a key? I'm going to pop off early to pack a few things. Anything to avoid Ron."

"Yeah," he said, pulling out his spare key, "I guess I'll see you at home."

She nodded, smiling as she left his office.

….

Her large suitcase was packed full, and she was just beginning to fill the smaller one when Ron walked in.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving Ronald." Hermione continued packing, doing her best to ignore the furious ginger.

"You can't leave, where will you even go?"

"I'll be going somewhere safe, that's all that matters." The sound of the zipper closing on the suitcase filled the room, giving Ron a sense of finality.

"Mark my words Hermione Weasley, you will always be mine, and you will always come back to me."

"It's Granger, and I'll be filing for divorce in the morning." And with those words she left.

…

Hermione opened the front door, setting the suitcases down in the foyer. She began to explore the large flat. Everything was very neat, almost like no one lived there at all. She found his room, a stark place with just a queen size bed and a bedside table.

The kitchen though, that looked to be the only place that had any heart. She was impressed by the amount of fresh foods he had, and the selection in general. Of course she had to make him dinner, she thought as she pulled out everything she would need for pasta.

It was easy for her to put this together, cooking, like most things, came naturally to her. There was a method, a recipe, a science, just like magic.

….

Draco walked in a couple of hours later, surprised by the smell of shrimp fettuccine alfredo. His initial reaction was to worry, until he looked down and saw two very lady like suitcases. "Hermione?" He called out.

"In the kitchen!"

Slowly he made is way in, and there she was, leaning over a pot of sauce. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you dinner, to thank you. I mean, it's not nearly what you deserve, but it's a start."

He came behind her, risking putting his arms around her. "Thank you, it smells wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so. Now go set the table." She turned, leaving him with a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to the sauce.

Smiling, he reached into the cupboard for plates, before pulling the silverware out of the drawer. With everything in place on the table, he came back in to make the salad.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of chopping, and stirring. Two people working in a comfortable silence, they both realized how easy it was to just be around each other. A simplicity Hermione had forgotten could exist, and one that Draco had never know.

Hermione filled the plates with pasta as Draco put salad into their small bowls. "So when did you learn to cook?"

"Oh my mother taught me when I was younger. I just took naturally to it I guess."

"What don't you take naturally to?"

"Being a wife, I guess." Her voice was soft, and just a little broken.

"No, I'm sure you are an amazing wife. You just didn't have the right partner."

"Do you really think that, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I mean it Hermione. You are kind, hard working, and so full of light. Not to mention very easy on the eyes." With that last statement, his trademark smirk was in place, causing Hermione to smile.

"Thank you Draco, you are just far too kind."

"Well, I've got a lot of making up to do."

"No, you don't Draco. I saw what you did when times were hard, I felt your hesitation. You've always been good Draco, and what you're doing for me now, well just consider all of your debts paid."

Draco looked at her in awe, he honestly couldn't fathom how anyone could have her and want someone else. Especially Pansy, sure she's pretty, but that was pretty much her only positive.

They finished the rest of the meal, again in a comfortable silence. Draco was making sounds of satisfaction with every bite. Hermione reached her foot forward and rubbed his leg with a coy smile. Of course, after the initial shock, he played back. Footsie was a slightly foreign concept to him, but he had to admit that he was enjoying it.

…

With the dishes cleared and cleaned, Draco grabbed her suitcases, bringing them into his room. "So, I'll take the guest room, my bed is much more comfortable."

"Or we could both use your bed."

"We've been over this Hermione, I'm no rebound."

"I can't sleep alone Draco, I've not done it in years, please don't make me." Her darling mouth was in a soft downturn, and he knew what she was doing, but it didn't mean he wouldn't fall for it anyway.

"Oh alright, but you better wipe that puppy dog look off of your face." He said, smiling as he dropped the bags near his closet.

"Well, I'm going to go change in the bathroom, so you can have the room to yourself." Draco pulled out a pair of long pajama pants out of his drawer, making his way to the bathroom in the hall.

Hermione opened a suitcase, pulling out a black t-shirt shirt and shorts. She changed swiftly before hopping into the bed. It felt like a pillow, a big soft pillow cuddling her up. How on earth had she lived without such luxury, she wondered. But she did feel silly with that thought, after all of her S.P.E.W. work, she should be ashamed.

When he came out, she had to do a double take. He was shirtless, and she noticed that he had most certainly kept in shape. The bed rustled a bit as he climbed in next to her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, this bed is amazing."

"I know, it's the best bed ever. You'll never want to leave." He said with a laugh.

"That may be a problem, thank goodness we don't have work tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement before turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

**A/N: So that is chapter two, and I hope you all enjoyed. Don't expect such swift updates all of the time! Although, I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so it may be faster than Skinny Love. Reviews make my soul happy!**


	3. Ending a Marriage

**Author Note: I'm just going to preface this with I know nothing about the divorce process. And quite frankly, I don't want to waste much time on it, I just want to do more relationship building with Hermione and Draco. So if you're looking for a lot of drama there, I would stop reading. After this chapter, I don't even think I'll really have Ron or Pansy in much of it. Please enjoy!**

"Touch me Draco."

The blonde man could only nod dumbly as Hermione pulled the black fabric of her shirt upward.

Slowly she gave him the curve of her hip, her stomach, a belly button he could only describe as darling.

His fingertips chased hers, reaching higher until he hit heaven. A pert nipple stiffened beneath his fingertips, causing the brunette to blush.

"Draco, kiss me."

Draco leaned over, pressing his lips firmly to hers, moving his hand down her body, between her thighs.

She felt his hesitation, and nodded for him to press further in as they kissed.

Sliding the lace aside, he made quick work of finding her clit. As soon as he made contact, her body jumped against him.

"Yes Draco, ye-"

Draco sat up quickly, not that he was surprised by having a dream about her, but that it had been much sweeter than the rest. And, the biggest difference, it had taken place in a bed. In his bed to be exact.

Looking to the right he saw the she was still in a deep sleep. With a sigh he rose from the bed, thinking he would just make some breakfast. Anything to put that dream out of his mind.

It wasn't that he minded it being so sweet, it was actually nice. But she was still technically married, and he would still be a rebound right now.

Draco pulled out cream and eggs, getting ready to put together some French toast.

It was an easy dish, but enough work to keep his mind clear. The soaking bread was in the pan when he heard her soft footsteps padding down the hall.

"What are you making?" She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when he looking over. Taking in her ruffled appearance cemented it for Draco, he had genuine feelings for her.

Not just a basic, primal attraction, but a genuine affection as well. Shit, he thought to himself, just keep your game face on.

"French toast, have you ever had it?"

Her smile grew wide, "yeah, my mum used to make it every Sunday. It was my favourite."

"What do you mean was?"

"Ron never really cared for it, shocking really since he'll eat just about anything. But anyway, we never had it in our flat."

"Well you can have it every morning here, if you like."

He passed her a plate, filled with the delicious toast, and a bottle of syrup.

Very excitedly, she accepted the items, taking her seat at the table. He joined her, carrying his own plate and a stick of butter.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in between bites.

At this her face turned from a bright pink into a deep red, "just fine, and you?" She responded hastily.

This was his cue to turn red, "I slept fine."

They finished the meal silently, neither wanting to talk about their dreams. Little did Draco know, Hermione had spent the night having very similar dreams.

Together they washed the dishes, Draco washing, Hermione drying.

"Draco, why do you do this the muggle way?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"Alright." He said, gesturing to the couch so that they could sit together.

"After the war, I felt so ashamed of the part my family played, so I decided to spend some time in muggle cities and towns. I almost started a life, pretending to be a muggle. To keep myself in check, I would do nothing with magic, not even when I was alone. I spent my days volunteering in hospitals for children, or animal shelters. It was an eye opening experience. But in the end, I missed the wizarding community, I missed magic. So I got the job at the ministry, and started my life back up here."

"I remember when you disappeared."

"I guess it caused quite the scandal, huh?"

"Yeah, a lot of people speculated that you had gone underground, I guess most of their theories were pretty close. Well, no one would have guessed you were trying to pass as a muggle."

"Well, now you know the real story. What else is on the agenda for today?"

"Meeting with a lawyer, and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Will Weasley be there?"

"Yes, and that's why I need you. Today is going to be...difficult, and I could use the support."

"Fine, fine, what time?"

Hermione looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was already ten. "In an hour, I guess we better get ready."

Draco nodded, making his way into the bedroom. She stood beside him, pulling clothing out of her suitcase while he pulled a suit from his closet.

"You can use the shower in here." Draco said, making his exit to the bathroom in the hallway.

...

Hermione grasped Draco's hand as they made their way into the stark office. Ron was sitting, with Pansy by his side, she was of course smiling smugly. But upon seeing Hermione grasping Draco's hand, her face looked as if she had swallowed something particularly tart.

Hermione leaned in close, her hand gripping his tighter as soon as she saw the raven haired girl by Ron's side. "I can't do this." She whispered, the panic rising in her voice.

"Yes you can, you can and you will. And I will stay right by your aide, the whole time. I promise."

She nodded slightly as they made their way to the chairs on the opposite side of Ron and Pansy.

"Really Hermione, that's what you call safe?"

Draco pressed his lips immediately to her ear and whispered, "Don't listen to him, don't respond, and don't give him the satisfaction." Before pulling away, he left her ear with a small kiss.

Hermione did what Draco said, and it left the ginger fuming. Ron honestly thought that all they needed was a bit of a yell and they could work it out.

But before Ron could say anything else, the smartly dressed lawyer walked in, took a seat at the head of the table, and opened a folder. "So, just a divorce? And how do we want to split the assets?"

"I feel that I should get the flat, I've been the primary wage earner for most of our married life. It's only fair that it should be mine." Hermione was calm as she spoke, but he could feel her hand shaking.

"That's not fair!" Screeched Pansy, "Ron worked hard too, why does she thinks she's entitled?"

Using this as leverage, Ron thought it would be a good time to interject. "Damn right I worked hard, and it's not like she was an easy one to deal with. Always bossy, moody, and such a prude."

"That's why he came to me, it's her fault really."

Draco felt that Hermione was tipping near her breaking point, and although it was insane, he was going to make her an offer that would allow her to save face. Leaning over he whispered, "You can live with me, we'll go get your stuff and move you right in. I'll even get you any fancy bed you want for your room."

The grip on his hand loosened slightly and she nodded an agreement. "Fine, he can have everything except for my personal items. Just some things that I had prior to our marriage, family heirlooms and such." Pulling out a folder she had in her bag, she handed a paper over to the lawyer. "Here is a list of the items, I've triple checked, and everything I want is there."

The lawyer looked over the paper, and nodding, he said, "This sounds reasonable. Ronald Weasley, I suggest you agree, because in court, there is no way you'll win. In fact, I assure you that if she chose to pursue this, she would get the flat as well."

Pansy and Ron were red in the face, but he nodded. Hermione signed the papers after Ron did, and with that, they were no longer married.

**A/N: So there it is! In the next chapter it'll be much more relationship stuff. I do want just a few chapters of them really getting to know each other. Please review, it keeps me going! And I hope you all enjoy!**


	4. A New Heart

**Author Note: Alright, I lied, this is most likely the last time you will see Ron and Pansy…**

"Are you okay Hermione?"

They were walking together on a small street. Draco was taking her to lunch, hoping to make her feel a little better.

"I'm just so confused, I mean, how did I get to this place in my life? I swear I did everything right."

"It doesn't matter how much you do right if you're with the wrong person."

"Wasn't he supposed to be the right guy?"

"Has he always been able to see how beautiful you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, has he always been able to see you? Or did it take something stupid like you dressing up for him to see you?"

"Yule ball." She said softly, her lips twitching to a frown.

"I remember that. But that wasn't the first moment I really saw you."

"I didn't realize you saw me at all back then."

"Oh I saw you, I saw you everywhere. But more than that, I understood you. Alas, my young mind could not comprehend that I was slightly afraid of you."

"Afraid, of me? Why on earth would you fear me?"

"Because you alone could disprove the very foundation that I grew up on."

"I guess you could say I rocked your world." This cause her to smile and even give a little laugh to her own joke.

"Why yes you have Hermione Granger, but mostly in my dreams." He gave her a little wink and held open the door of the little cafe for her.

Hermione Granger believed a lot of things, but truth be told, she did not believe in fairy tale love. But then Draco held a door for her, pulled her chair out for her, ordered exactly what she would want, even though she didn't even know what she wanted. This man, who once was a boy forced to make all of the wrong choices, he took the check before she could even make a move. Hermione wasn't sure what to think, she didn't really understand butterflies.

...

Draco pushed his key in the lock, stepping into the flat with Hermione. "So, I was thinking, tomorrow we could go do some shopping for your room."

"Would it be a terrible imposition if we shared a room?"

"No, but why do you want to?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Ever since the war, I've not been able to sleep alone. I know there's no reason to be scared anymore, but I cant help it."

"That doesn't sound crazy, it sounds perfectly reasonable. So of course we can share a room. But still, now that this is also your home, we should go out and get some new things, make it a little more agreeable for you."

"Could we start by going to be old flat? All of my things are boxed and ready, I packed them up when I got my clothing."

"Is he going to be there?"

"I don't know."

"Then I guess we'll find out."

The pair made their way out, heading over to Hermione's old home.

It was a fairly short walk, and Hermione was glad to have Draco by her side. He was like a safety net, and Merlin knew she could use one right now.

As they approached the building, Draco looked a bit uneasy. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Did you know that Pansy lives here too?"

"She, she what?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I can do this Draco, go in there."

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"You make a lot of promises Draco Malfoy."

"And I intend on keeping every single one of them."

She marveled at how calm he could be, and how it helped to calm her. As they walked into the flat, they could hear a bit of shouting coming from her old flat. It was Pansy, her screech unmistakable, "How could you let her get that stuff, you know I wanted that ring!"

"What did you expect me to do, lose everything?"

Hermione pushed the door open and rushed forward, slapping the still screeching girl hard across the cheek. Draco knew it would happen, and he would have stopped her, but Pansy had it coming.

Pansy stood there, shocked at what had just transpired. Before she could hit her back, Ron grabbed her by the waist, holding her back. They stood like that while Hermione directed Draco to a couple of boxes, and she picked up the other one.

"Goodbye Ronald." Hermione didn't say another word as she followed Draco out of the cramped flat.

….

Draco had his arms wrapped around her as they laid in their bed. Hermione had been crying for about an hour, mumbling about what a bastard he was. "Hermione, do you want him back?"

"Oh Merlin no, I just want to feel like I'm something at least slightly desirable. Something that can't be just tossed aside so easily."

"Miss Granger, you are one of the most desirable women I've ever seen. Every time I look at you, I am so taken aback. And not just by your face, but by your heart, and your brain. You're magnificent."

It was there in his arms that she really started to believe it, to feel like it may really be true. So, acting on her heart alone, she leaned forward and kissed him. But he pulled back. "Don't you want this Draco?"

"Of course I do, but do you want this? Because you just spent the last hour crying."

"And you actually held me without trying anything. You're what I want, right now."

Draco smiled, nodded, and pressed his lips again to hers. She pushed her hands under her shirt, feeling the hard lines of his abs. "Hermione, can I try something?"

"What is it?"

He leaned close and whispered "I'd like to fuck you against the wall." His breath was hot on her ear, causing her to shiver. Her only response was a nod, which was all he needed. In a swift movement he picked her up, pressing her firmly against the door.

Using his wand, he undressed them, not wanting to have to put her down for even a second. He looked down, admiring what before he could only see in dreams. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at the sweet look on his face as he took in her naked form.

Looking back into her eyes he said "You're so beautiful Hermione."

Pink cheeks, and sweaty bodies, that's all either of them could take in. He held her a bit lower, sinking her down around him. Her eyes closed, but her mouth opened as her head tilted back. One of his hands slammed the wall above her head as he thrust into her, faster, harder. Each scratch she left in his back pushed him to go faster.

Teeth pressed into his neck as she held back her moans. "Hermione, say my name." His voice came out with his groans, but he wanted to hear her, filled with nothing but need.

"Draco, harder Draco." His hands gripped her thighs, pressing her harder against the wall. They were a tangle of moans and limbs.

His fingers dug into her thighs, "I'm so close Hermione." She could only nod, urging him to continue.

Together they came, his thrusts slowing down, making one last big push inside of her. Draco took her to the bed, lying them both down gently. She was a mess of swollen lips, and pink cheeks. Her eyes were bright, her body slumped over his.

"That was amazing Draco, I didn't even know I could feel like that."

"Really, how is that possible?"

"Maybe I just wasn't with the right person."

"And now?"

"It's too soon to say."

He nodded in agreement, "What do we do about work tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are we a couple, or are we going to avoid each other?"

"I don't intend on avoiding you, and I don't hate the idea of being in a couple with you. But what will everybody say? I mean, he and I just split up, and in the matter of a day I'm with someone else?"

"Who cares what other people think?"

"I care Draco, I don't need that kind of negativity."

"I'll kick their asses of they're mean."

"Draco please, you know that's not an option."

"It's just frustrating, having to hide this to save face."

"What if we just took a week off, got people used to the idea. That way we could go out in public, but not be stuck in a small office."

"That sounds like a fine deal to me Hermione."

"Good, so tomorrow, we make our debut." She leaned up to give him a small kiss before falling asleep on his chest.

Tomorrow, he thought to himself, tomorrow I get to show the world she's mine. But what if the world decides to be unforgiving?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
